


slow dancing at 2 AM

by donghalbae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i like it a lot and i hope you like it too uwu, fluffiest thing ive ever written, i know this is rly short but bear w me its worth it, okay bye uwu, this is just based on a scenario in my head, um i wrote this as soon as i thought of the concept so im sorry if its not good, wowkwan, wowkwan are soulmates, wowkwan are super whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghalbae/pseuds/donghalbae
Summary: Sehyoon has never been to a prom. Hence, he has no idea how to slow dance. After many teases from his members, Byeongkwan decides to have a little fun when insomnia hits.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	slow dancing at 2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! wowkwan are soulmates and i just had to write something about them. i might write some more a.c.e fics! stay tuned, happy reading :D

“Why are you so embarrassed about it, anyway? It’s just a simple dance routine you’ve never done before, it’s not like you have no sense of rhythm whatsoever,” Byeongkwan sighs into the quiet room, fingers reaching at the top of his boyfriend’s head, combing through his dark locks. Sehyoon closes his eyes and shifts his position slightly, his head resting soundly on the smaller’s lap.

“It’s not that my school didn’t have a prom, Byeongkwan.” Sehyoon breathes. “It’s that I didn’t want to attend it myself.” 

Byeongkwan pauses, a frown painting the corners of his lips. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? It’s not like its your fault or anything,” Sehyoon’s hand made its way to Byeongkwan’s cheek, caressing it softly. “Besides, I was a coward back then. I chose not to attend it, not you,” He smiles. 

“I know.” Byeongkwan whispers. “What happened?” He grabs his boyfriend’s hand, rubbing circles on Sehyoon’s palm with his thumb. 

“Nothing much,” He says. “I had a lot going through my mind, that’s all.” Sehyoon pulls his hand away softly and rests it on his chest. “It was a long time ago, baby. I’m alright now, and that’s what matters right?” 

Byeongkwan smiles. “I was just making sure.”

He grabs his phone and types away while Sehyoon rests his eyes. The younger starts playing a song and adjusts the volume, then he puts his phone away. 

“Get up,” Byeongkwan giggles. Sehyoon was confused, but got up anyway. “I’ll show you.” 

He stands up, reaching a hand out for his boyfriend to grab. 

“What are you doing,” Sehyoon laughs. 

“Teaching you how to slow dance!” 

Byeongkwan places Sehyoon’s hands on his waist, and places his own arms softly around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Now, we vibe.” he smiles. “Simple, right?”  
“It’s easier because I’m doing it with my favourite person,” Sehyoon breathes. “You look really pretty in this light.” He adds, making Byeongkwan’s cheeks flush. 

They dance across their small bedroom, smiling and laughing. Byeongkwan rests his head on Sehyoon’s shoulder after some time, and sighs. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” 

“I do too.”

Sehyoon pulls his hand away and places it on his boyfriend’s chin, making him look into his eyes. He smiles, and plants a gentle kiss on Byeongkwan’s plump lips. 

“You are my favourite person.” Byeongkwan says after he pulls away. 

“I love you too.” Sehyoon smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i’m editing this right after i read one of @/daisykwan ‘s fics and i realized how similar my fic was to theirs. i don’t want any of you to think i copied it! their fic is absolutely beautiful and i regret not reading it before i wrote this one. i simply had the idea for this concept long before i started reading fics again so my apologies if they’re similar! i hope you enjoyed it anyway, please give love to @/daisykwan ‘s fic as well!!


End file.
